Mi único visitante
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Naruto se interesa en entablar una conversación con Karin, quien se encuentra destrozada sentimentalmente por la traición de Sasuke y no quiere saber de nadie ni de nada. Naruto recurre a los consejos de Kakashi para intentar hacerse más cercano a ella, pero al final entre ellos habrá más que sólo amistad. Oneshot con lemmon NaruKarin.


**Advertencia:** He aquí un fic que me he inspirado a partir de una sugerencia de Kamen Rider Predator, quien sin duda espero que le agrade (al igual que también espero que les guste a ustedes). Por cierto, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi.

**Mi único visitante**

Karin logró ser salvada de la horrible muerte al que la había condenado Sasuke, una traición que había destrozado en miles de pedazos muy pequeños el corazón de la pelirroja, quien ante esta situación había perdido las ganas de vivir y no le cayó nada bien que Sakura no le permitiera pasar finalmente al otro mundo. Todo de pronto le parecía absolutamente desagradable y no quería ver a nadie ni saber de nada, cuando de pronto vio a cierto rubio que se le había acercado mientras la pelirrosa la curaba nuevamente.

-¿Ella está bien, Sakura-chan?- preguntó curioso y preocupado Naruto.

-Sí, está mucho más estable que antes- contestó la ojiverde sin apartar la vista de la chica-. Es increíble que aquel ataque de Sasuke-kun no la haya matado, pero ya todo ha pasado, y lo importante es cuidar a esta mujer hasta que lleguemos a la aldea.

Karin no emitía sonido alguno, pero no pudo evitar fascinarse en aquel chakra tan cálido que tenía el rubio, absolutamente contrario a quien se suponía que ella amaba. Después también encontró la tenebrosa presencia dentro de Naruto, dejando intrigada a la pelirroja que pensaba que ese chico tenía algo raro. No tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que la llevasen a la aldea, con la memoria de la pelirrosa a medio camino de que debían despertar a los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

La pelirroja fue examinada en cuanto llegó a la aldea, y al comprobar que ya no estaba en peligro, fue llevada a la prisión, en donde finalmente pudo respirar aliviada, pensando que esta vez podría morirse tranquila. No tenía ni idea de cómo corría el tiempo allá afuera, pero eso le daba igual. Estaba sola, nadie iba a ayudarla, Sasuke la traicionó de aquella forma tan cruel, todavía le dolía en el alma que no le importara atravesarla sólo para asesinar a Danzou. Esto no podía ser peor.

-¿Estás bien-dattebayo?

La pelirroja se levantó en un sobresalto cuando escuchó la voz del rubio acercándose. Estaba tan absorta en sus lamentos y su soledad que no tomó en cuenta la presencia del gennin.

-Creí que te sentías sola, y pensaba hacerte compañía...

-¡Pues pensaste mal!- gruñó la ex-kunoichi de la hierba- ¡No necesito de ti ni de nadie, así que déjame sola!

-Bueno, está bien- se fue de allí, dejando a la pelirroja nuevamente en soledad.

Karin se acostó nuevamente, retomando sus lamentos y maldiciones por su tristeza y soledad por haber sido traicionada y abandonada.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días después<strong>

La pelirroja estaba mirando a la pared, pues no había tenido nada más entretenido que hacer desde que había sido encarcelada. Escucha que la entrada a la prisión se abre, y logra adivinar quién era el que había llegado.

-Traje ramen, pensé que tendrías hambre-dattebayo.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tengo hambre!

-Pero casi no comes. Deberías...

-¡QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE!- la pelirroja oculta su rostro para que no se vea que está llorando.

-De acuerdo- se va muy triste, dejando sola nuevamente a la pelirroja.

-_"Ojalá que ese niño tonto no vuelva"_- por alguna razón no se sentía bien al pensar así.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de prisión<strong>

-¿Ocurre algo, Naruto?- pregunto el peliplateado al ver al gennin salir desanimado.

-Esa chica pareciera que me odia- suspiró el rubio-. He tratado de ayudarla y le he querido dar algo de mi ramen, pero no quiere nada de lo que le dé-dattebayo.

-Es complicado a decir verdad...- piensa el héroe del sharingan- supongo que debe estar pasando aún por una experiencia traumática.

-¿Pero qué podría ser?- preguntó el confundido Jinchuuriki.

-Aún estamos investigando su vínculo con Sasuke- el rubio mira fijamente a su sensei-. Aquella vez esa chica había sido herida por Sasuke ¿recuerdas?

-Cómo quisiera que pudiese superar aquel dolor. Seguro que veía como alguien muy importante a Sasuke, y ahora está sufriendo mucho-dattebayo.

-Es verdad- suspiró el ex-ANBU-, tus intenciones son buenas, pero no será fácil que pueda superar aquello. Por ahora todo lo que puedes hacer es esforzarte.

-Lo haré-dattebayo.

El héroe del Sharingan se retira a paso lento para recibir una nueva misión, mientras el rubio se queda allí pensando en alguna forma en que la pelirroja sea más sociable.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de prisión<strong>

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- gruñó la sensorial al ver otra vez al gennin.

-Sólo vine a hablar un rato contigo-dattebayo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirroja sólo se da media vuelta para no mirar al rubio, y este prefiere quedarse. La pelirroja espera por un tiempo a que el rubio se fuera, pero al notar que no es así, empieza a exasperarse, aunque no puede evitar sentir aquella interesante y contradictoria aura de chakra del rubio. El Jinchuuriki se sienta frente a la celda de la pelirroja y se mantiene allí, decidido a que no se iría hasta hablar con ella. Piensa que no estaría mal entrenar un poco la absorción de chakra natural, por lo que toma posición y entrena para no aburrirse mientras espera por la reacción de la chica de lentes. Pasa un rato largo, larguísimo, en que ninguno de los dos emite sonido alguno ni se mueven un poco, y aquello estaba pareciendo demasiado hastiante a la ex-kunoichi de la hierba, y ya ni siquiera quería continuar con esta ley del hielo, por lo que se decide darse vuelta para ver al rubio sentado frente a la celda. La pelirroja pudo ver que dentro del cuerpo del ojiazul se había acumulado una cierta cantidad de chakra natural, y francamente aumentó su interés, pero no quería demostrarlo. Pasara lo que pasara no quería ceder ni quería superar su depresión y su dolor.

-"Ese_ chico es demasiado raro. Si yo estuviese en su lugar, me habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Realmente no entiendo qué es lo que me ve para venir a verme tantas veces"_

-¿Ahora sí vas a querer hablar?- preguntó el rubio, haciendo sobresaltar a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó malhumorada.

-Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo, ya te lo he dicho varias veces-dattebayo.

-No me digas.

-¿Es que no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar con alguien?- preguntó preocupado el gennin.

-¡No, y menos si es contigo!- respondió cortante.

-Si así es como nos vamos a llevar, entonces me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te decidas a hablar de algo-dattebayo- el rubio volvió a su meditación, poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, y esta vez la chica de lentes no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Es que disfrutas haciéndome desesperar, rubio tonto?- explotó la pelirroja.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-Grrr- de pronto el estómago de la pelirroja empieza a rugir, haciendo sonrojar a la sensorial-. Primero trae algo de comer, y después hablamos lo que quieras- volteó su rostro para no permitir ver su rubor.

-De acuerdo, espera un momento-dattebayo- sale a buscar comida.

La pelirroja no tiene que esperar mucho, pues Naruto aparece con un enorme tazón de ramen con todo incluido.

-Fuiste rápido, y has traído mucho ¿Es que piensas comer conmigo todo esto?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No es eso, todo esto es para ti, ehhh, etto...

-No te diré mi nombre. No confío tanto en ti como para presentarme- dijo en tono despectivo la nunekin.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- se las arregló para no escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja-, y espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dattebayo.

-¿¡ES QUE NO ESTABAS PRESTADO ATENCIÓN!?- se alteró la pelirroja.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes un nombre bonito, pero primero come y después me lo dices-dattebayo.

La pelirroja prefirió no decir nada, y simplemente comió viendo con recelo al rubio que se había vuelto a sentar. Aún cuando el tazón parecía enorme, Karin logró comerlo todo, quedando satisfecha. No evitó notar que el gennin la veía muy alegre.

-¿Y por qué estás tan contento?- preguntó con fastidio la ex-kunoichi de la hierba.

-Es bueno ver a alguien que disfruta cuando come ramen-dattebayo- sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

-¿P-pero de q-que estas h-hablando?- se sonrojó la chica de lentes- N-no es que est-to me g-guste, e-es solo que tenía hambre. Sí, sólo eso, grandísimo tonto.

-Tonto es quien le dice tonto a otros-dattebayo- se burló el Jinchuuriki.

-¿Quieres pelear?- se enfureció, pero quedó desencajada al ver reír a Naruto.

-Supongo que ya estás más animada- dejó de reír el gennin-. Es bueno ver que no te estés mostrando tan fría y deprimente-dattebayo.

-Grrr, eres muy raro- la chica de lentes volvió a voltear su rostro.

* * *

><p>Naruto visitaría todos los días a la pelirroja, y esta, en un principio, solamente se dedicaría a discutir con él e insultarlo, pero a medida que ambos hablaban, empezaría a formarse un lazo de amistad entre ambos, aunque la pelirroja todavía padecía arrebatos de tristeza y depresión cada vez que se acordaba del emo vengador.<p>

-¿De dónde conociste a Sasuke?- pregunta mientras se comía una bola de arroz.

-Ambos en un principio fuimos reclutados en nuestro momento por Orochimaru. Formamos parte en varios experimentos, y francamente me había sentido atraída por él desde que lo vi por primera vez- confesó la pelirroja mientras comía-. Pensé que podría haber algo entre nosotros, pero al final él mismo aplastó cualquier posibilidad que hubiese existido.

-Eso suena muy triste- opinó el Jinchuuriki-. Realmente quisiera saber de qué manera podría hacer reaccionar a Sasuke, pero no tengo idea de por dónde empezar. Tal vez todo se reduzca a que tenga que pelear contra él al final-dattebayo.

-¿En serio piensas que podrías cambiar su forma de ser?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Nadie más sería capaz de eso. No puedo bajar los brazos y dejarlo a la deriva, y tampoco quiero que los demás arriesguen su vida como la primera vez que tratamos de salvarlo. Sé que puedo, y lo haré-dattebayo.

-Realmente eres muy decidido, Naruto- dice la pelirroja algo sonrojada sin saber por qué-. Ojalá pudiera estar libre, sin duda te apoyaría.

-Aún puedo recibir tu apoyo aunque estés aquí, ¿no crees?

-Naruto...- la pelirroja había tomado una decisión- ¿recuerdas cuando te había dicho en un principio que no te iba a decir mi nombre?

-Sí lo recuerdo, ¿pero que pasa con eso?

-Mi nombre es Karin. Supongo que ahora sabes de qué manera me podrías conocer de ahora en adelante.

-¿Te parece bien si te llamo Karin-chan?

-¿K-Karin-chan?- se sonroja completamente la pelirroja- C-creo que t-te e-estás p-pasando, ¿no c-crees?

-Si no te gusta, entonces podría buscar otra forma forma...

-¡No, mejor déjalo así!

-¿Eeehh? ¿Te gusta que te llame Karin-chan, sí o no-dattebayo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Pues sí... digo no... etto... es que yo... ¡Argh! Eres un tonto, Naruto- al rubio le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Sí que eres complicada, Karin-chan- dijo en voz baja el Jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de prisión<strong>

-Ya veo, entonces finalmente te estás haciendo amigo de ella- dijo feliz la pelirrosa luego de que Naruto les dijera a ella y a Kakashi sobre su progreso.

-Es bueno ver que ahora está mejor gracias ti, Naruto- el peliplateado estaba leyendo su libro de _Icha Icha Tactics_.

-Karin-chan no es una mala persona, después de todo- continuó el rubio-. Lo único que ocurre es que se ha sentido mal por lo de Sasuke, pero parece que lo está logrando superar-dattebayo.

-Eso es bueno, Naruto- sonrió la ojiverde.

-Sin duda lograré que lo pueda superar por completo, esa es mi promesa-dattebayo.

-Esa chica debería tener una mejor vida que eso- señaló el peliplateado sin apartar la vista de su lectura-. Orochimaru sí que sabía acabar con la vida de las personas.

-Yo reconstruiré su vida, solo esperen y verán-dattebayo.

-Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes- la pelirrosa alza su pulgar.

El rubio sale corriendo a buscar algunas cosas, mientras su compañera y su sensei continúan con su descanso. Aún les quedaba un par de minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de prisión<strong>

Naruto visitaba con mayor frecuencia que antes a la pelirroja, al punto que a veces ella olvidaba haber estado con alguien más en su vida, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho cada vez disfrutaba más la compañía del rubio, y le molestaba cada vez que se tenía que ir, aún cuando estaba consciente de que se verían mañana.

Ambos se llevaban muy bien, por sencillamente no decir más, pero la verdad es que en el fondo esta relación amistosa se transformaba en una sentimental entre ambos, que en el principio era imperceptible en absoluto, pero llegaría el momento en que ambos eran incapaces de alejar al otro de su cabeza.

-_"Aquí viene otra vez, seguramente trae otro plato de ramen. Realmente quisiera saber de dónde lo saca, porque creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a él, digo al ramen. Naruto es un chico amable y muy lindo pero... ¿en serio es tan difícil ponerme yo misma una excusa para verlo como amigo nada más? Es que ese chico... me parece demasiado atractivo, y pensar que en un principio lo insultaba y lo repudiaba"_

-_"Karin-chan se ve algo ansiosa hoy, posiblemente sea por el ramen, ya decía yo que el ramen de Ichiraku enamora a quien sea, jejeje. Algo me dice que tendremos un buen rato juntos... como amigos, quiero decir, porque no podría... ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? No es como si ella y yo saliéramos, aunque si tuviésemos la oportunidad... ¡Un momento! No es posible que piense en una cita con Karin-chan, aunque no creo que se lo tome mal si..."_

En medio de su meditación inconsciente, el rubio resbala dejando caer el tazón de ramen, rompiéndose en pedazos, mientras él estampa su rostro contra los barrotes de la celda de la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta se preocupe.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?- toma el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, Karin-chan. Sólo me golpeé un poco, eso es todo-dattebayo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te golpeaste con fuerza, necesitas que te cure- la pelirroja descubre uno de sus brazos y lo acerca a la boca del Jinchuuriki-. Muerde mi brazo para que te cures, por favor.

-De acuerdo- el rubio ya había escuchado de esa habilidad de la pelirroja, aunque esta era la primera que lo iba a ver en la práctica-. Lista o no- muerde el brazo de la chica de lentes, y ésta empieza a gemir ruidosamente, haciendo sentir algo excitado al gennin.

-_"¿Pero qué fue aquello?"_- se extrañó la ex-kunoichi de la hierba- _"Jamás, ni siquiera con Sasuke había sentido esta descarga de ahora, ni siquiera fui capaz de ahogar mi grito. Y de pronto me siento excitada, ese mordisco de Naruto me ha gustado por alguna razón"_

-Lo siento, Karin-chan- expresa algo afligido-. Por mi culpa te has quedado sin almuerzo hoy-dattebayo.

-No importa- dijo sonrojada la nunekin-, lo que cuenta es la intención, por lo que no deberías preocuparte sólo porque tuviste un accidente.

-¿Te mordí muy fuerte, Karui-chan?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-N-no, no es eso- titubeó la roja pelirroja (XD)-, es sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a este tratamiento, pues hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Menos mal. No me lo perdonaría si te hubiese hecho daño-dattebayo.

Sí, claro. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Sí, claro.

-Por cierto Naruto, ¿me podrías decir más acerca de aquello que tú eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?

-Pues verás...

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después<strong>

-¡KARIN-CHAAAAAAN!- aparece muy animado el rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo, Naruto?- se muestra curiosa la pelirroja.

-¡Eres libre! Finalmente han decidido que puedes salir ¡Incluso me dieron las llaves para que sea yo quien te saque!

-¿En serio soy libre?- pregunta esperanzada la pelirroja- Finalmente puedo caminar libre y salir a conocer esos lugares de los que tanto me hablas.

-Así es- abre la celda y entra para guiar a la pelirroja-, podré llevarte al restaurante de Ichiraku, también a muchos lugares geniales que... ¡AAAHH!- se resbala y acaba cayendo sobre la pelirroja.

Los dos quedan en suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y sus rostros muy cerca, lo suficiente para notar con total detalle los labios de la otra persona.

-N-Naruto...

-L-lo siento Karin-chan, yo s-solo...

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios haciendo contacto, llenando de sensaciones bastante nuevas para ellos. La pelirroja casi involuntariamente rodea con sus brazos el cuello del rubio para que éste no se alejara, pero cuando se hace consciente de esto prefiere no echarse para atrás, sino que aprovecha el contacto y el abrazo para besar al rubio, recibiendo una respuesta del Jinchuuriki. El silencio y la oscuridad eran perfectos para ellos, no querían que viniera nadie a molestarlos, mientras seguían en el suelo besándose y en aquel abrazo salido casi por arte de magia que los hacía sentir bien. Ambos se separaron para respirar un poco, pero no querían detener el beso. Ambos Uzumaki se miraban fijamente a los ojos, totalmente sonrojados y con la vista ligeramente nublada.

-Naruto...

-Karin-chan...

Ambos se volvieron a besar, ese sabor y esa sensación les había gustado bastante como para querer más, y con la mirada descubrieron que ese sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que las palabras no hacían falta por ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, las manos de ambos estaban desnudando el cuerpo de otro, lenta y sensualmente, pero continuaron con aquel beso tan hermoso y dulce, no querían detenerse. El rubio dejó por un momento los labios de la pelirroja para dirigirse a su cuello y empezar a besarlo y mordisquearlo con cariño, haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera bastante y con fuerza. Era obvio que la chica de lentes era bastante sensible.

-S-sigue así... Naruto...

-Karin-chan...

Ambos se sentaron mientras el rubio seguía besando el cuello de la nunekin, estaban disfrutando desde sus respectivas posiciones mientras sus manos seguían desnudando el cuerpo del otro. En cuanto ambos estaban desnudos, sus labios volvieron a devorarse mutuamente, y sus manos cambiaron de tareas, ahora empezaban a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Karin recorrían el pecho del rubio, así como también su estómago, mientras que las manos de Naruto recorrían las caderas y la espalda de la pelirroja. La pelirroja se subió al rubio para sentarse sobre sus piernas y seguir besándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello. Estaban hambrientos, y no parecía que quedaran satisfechos pronto, cuando la pelirroja siente algo duro en contacto con su vientre, baja la vista y encuentra el miembro del rubio que estaba palpitando con ganas pegado al estómago de la nunekin. La pelirroja lleva su mano hasta el pene del rubio y empieza a frotarlo con pasión pero lento.

-K-Karin-chan...

-Y-yo... yo soy la responsable de que esté así, por lo que debo asumir mi responsabilidad y relajarlo- dice excitada la pelirroja.

-Y yo supongo que debo asumir la responsabilidad por ti-dattebayo.

Ambos vuelven a besarse, mientras la pelirroja sigue manoseando el pene del rubio, mientras éste empieza a agarrar y masajear los pechos de la pelirroja. Sus dedos empiezan a jugar con los pezones de la nunekin, sacando hermosos gemidos de ella, y Naruto volvía al cuello para volverla a besar y morder con cariño, haciéndola gemir más y más.

-N-Naruto...- gemía sin cesar la ex kunoichi de la hierba- lo quiero ahora... cógeme ahora... hazme tu mujer ahora mismo.

El rubio no le respondió, sino que levantó a la kunoichi como si fuese una princesa, se sentó en la cama de la celda, y allí nuevamente la pelirroja se sentaría encima del rubio, pero esta vez el rubio introduciría su pene en la vagina de la chica de lentes mientras ella se sentaba. Tuvieron mucho cuidado de no causar demasiado dolor cuando Naruto finalmente tomó la virginidad de la pelirroja, pero aún así no evitó gritar muy fuerte al sentir que ya estaba desflorada.

-Voy a empezar lento Karin-chan, ¿o prefieres detenerte?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Sólo dame un momento- dijo la pelirroja conteniendo la respiración por el dolor-, espera a que se me pase un poco el dolor y entonces empezamos, Naruto.

Para poder matar el tiempo mientras esperaban, ambos nuevamente se besaban y se acariciaban, pero casi sin darse cuenta habían empezado a mover lentamente las caderas, en un vaivén que los mareaba y los hundía en un mar de placer. Naruto empezó a lamer y morder los pechos de Karin mientras gemía como posesa, y Naruto empezó a creer que a lo mejor era sadomasoquista, pero luego se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, pues de lo contrario se podría perder esa diversión que estaba teniendo.

-¡MÁS, NARUTO!... ¡QUIERO QUE ME DES MÁS! ¡CÓGEMEEE!

El rubio aumenta el ritmo de la penetración, haciendo gemir más fuerte a la pelirroja, que estaba clavando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. No querían que esto terminase, podría arruinarlo todo si se sienten cansados, pero aún así lo dieron todo en este amoroso acto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de prisión<strong>

-Geez, Naruto se está tardando mucho para dejar salir a su amiga ¿no cree, Kakashi-sensei?- se impacientó la ojiverde.

-Tal vez se le cayó la llave justo cuando estaba por abrir, y todavía no la ha encontrado- propuso el peliplateado.

-Hay que ver que Naruto es descuidado, tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudarlo.

-Sin duda necesitará de mi sharingan si se le cayó la llave.

Ambos se dirigen a la entrada de la prisión, y al llegar a la puerta escuchan unos sonidos.

-¡CÓGEME! ¡CÓGEME! ERES EL MEJOR, NARUTO!

-¡Me voy a venir-dattebayo!

-¡VENTE ADENTRO! ¡LO QUIERO TODOOO!

La chuunin y el jounin se quedan desencajados al escuchar esos gritos y gemidos. Ahora sabían el porqué se tardaban tanto.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea no molestarlos- opinó humeando el jounin.

-S-sí, tienes razón. S-sería l-lo mejor no i-intervenir- tartamudeó muy roja la ojiverde, y ambos se fueron del mismo modo que habían llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de prisión<strong>

Naruto se vino dentro de Karin mientras ella jadeaba sobre el cuello del rubio, en un momento que les pareció sencillamente magnífico, pero todavía querían más, no estaban satisfechos. La pelirroja se bajó del gennin y se puso en cuatro patas sobre la cama de celda, empezando a mover de un lado a otro su trasero de forma sensual, justo lo que necesitaba el Jinchuuriki para que su miembro estuviera a tope otra vez. El rubio se preparó para estar dentro de la nunekin nuevamente, y la penetró rápidamente y sin detenerse, pues ya no había dolor de por medio.

-¡Eres genial, Naruto!- gemía la pelirroja.

-¡Estás muy apretada, Karin-chan!

Ambos siguieron con ese vaivén con todo lo que tenían. El rubio aprovechaba su posición para apretar tanto como quisiera el trasero de la pelirroja, y luego ubicó su cuerpo encima del de ella, para así empezar a juguetear con los pezones endurecidos de la chica de lentes. Estaban disfrutando tanto que se decepcionaron cuando la segunda ronda había terminado y el rubio estaba agotado.

-¡No puede ser! Tuvo que haber sido que corrí demasiado deprisa y me excedí-dattebayo.

-Aún hay una solución- la pelirroja besó al gennin-, podrías utilizar tu modo sennin para resistir más y satisfacerme.

-¿Pero cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta? _Kage bunshin no jutsu_- los clones de Naruto empezaron a acumular energía natural mientras la pareja se volvía a besar y acariciar-. Con esto sí que podemos seguir sin parar-dattebayo.

-Sin parar... suena bien- dijo con tono provocativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después<strong>

-¿En serio, Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿De verdad Karin-san se irá a vivir contigo?- también Sakura fingió sorpresa.

-Así es, de hecho hace un rato la llevé a mi casa, para que empezara a sentirse cómoda, y supongo que me debe estar esperando-dattebayo.

-Muy bien por ti, Naruto- felicitó la pelirrosa-. Supongo que de ahora en adelante vivirá feliz sin que tenga que volver a pasar por esos oscuros momentos. Espero que tengas mucho cuidado y consideración con ella.

-Lo tendré, Sakura-chan- alza su pulgar muy contento.

-Tal vez debas comprar algo de comida de verdad, no creo que sea una adicta al ramen como tú, Naruto- opinó el héroe del sharingan.

-Tal vez- el rubio se puso pensativo-, entonces me deberían ayudar para comprar unos buenos ingredientes y ayudarme a cocinar esta noche.

-Por supuesto, ya quiero saber qué tan bien se llevan cuando cenemos todos juntos- dijo animada la pelirrosa.

-Pues no te lo podrías imaginar, Sakura-chan- dijo en tono misterioso el rubio, aunque ellos dos en realidad ya lo sabían.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este mensaje se lo dedico a Kaimen Rider Predator, quien espero que haya disfrutado de este fic, y que sea del agrado de su hermanita, pero por cierto ¿ella es apta para leer esto :o?<p>

Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, y espero que esto realmente les haya gustado, pues disfruto de las cifras grandes XD, pero no los voy a obligar. Ustedes son los jueces, y yo sólo soy un humilde escritor (humilde, sí como no XD)

Hasta otra


End file.
